Majorina
, (called Brooha in Glitter Force) together with Akaoni and Wolfrun, are the three commanders of Bad End Kingdom. Her appearance is that of a witch, and her character is probably based on the witches from fairytales like Hansel and Gretel and Snow White. She ends her sentences with "~dawasa". Appearance Majorina resembles a typical witch from fairytale stories, an old woman with a large hooked nose, few teeth, and hands with black claw-like nails. She is normally dressed in a dark green cloak with the hood over her head, and carries around a crystal ball. She is the smallest in terms of size of the three Bad End Kingdom commanders, reaching only up to their knees. She has her true form, which she can turn in by saying "Majorina Time!". In her true form, she becomes much younger (around her 20's). Her hair grows to shoulder-length, white and curly, and her irises are brown, with purple eye shadow. Her lips become purple. She has the body of a model and dresses in a dark red and green outfit, still keeping the cloak, a purple belt, dark red pantyhose and black high heels. Her voice is not hoarse anymore, but deep and seductive, and she doesn't end her sentences with anything. Despite being one time, she could use it a few times during the series, but sometimes she reverts back to old age when the spell runs out. History First Appearance Majorina first appears in the Bad End Kingdom making a poisoned apple in her lab. She then disrupts Aoki Reika's reading of Snow White by first showing up on stage and offering a poison apple and later by making a mirror Akanbe while turning the world to a Bad End. She is driven away when Reika transforms into Cure Beauty and defeats the Akanbe. Fighting the Pretty Cure and losing her inventions Majorina often makes potions and various of magical inventions in attempt to make trouble for the Pretty Cure. But sometimes they always are (accidentally) thrown away by her fellow partners and she gets mad at them for that, but the irony is whenever they go missing, the Pretty Cures actually get in trouble from it. *In episode 8, she lost two rings that make the two wearers swap bodies. One day when she was looking for it and when asked Akaoni where it was, he told her that they flew out of his hands when he sneezed. Majorina went to the human world for it and went to a Police station for the Policeman find it until she Candy in Miyuki's body with the ring on her finger. When she found Candy and trapped the Pretty Cures with the Akanbe, she explained that it was her rings and an antidote that can reverse the magic, though the names unimpressed the Pretty Cures. Miyuki in Candy's body managed to transform into Cure Candy and defeated the Akanbe and grabbed hold of the antidote. Majorina soon fled. *In episode 11, she lost a mallet that can turn anyone tiny. She went back to the Police station where the Policeman from the other day recognized her. When she saw Candy with the mallet and saw the Pretty Cures tiny, she summoned an Akanbe even though she could defeat them by herself because of their small size. When she finally found it, she used the mallet to squash them but instead, it turned them back to normal and she fled with it. *In episode 17, she heard of a Manzai contest and created neck rings that can make a person not funny. When she got to the contest, she put the neck rings on Fujiwara. Her plan was to make Fujiwara not funny so the audiences don't become happy and make their bad energy stronger. Fujiwara manage to break the ring and spell when they heard laughter wasn't weak and used their jokes to help the Pretty Cures. *In episode 20, she had two cameras that turn anyone invisible. She lost one of them, which Candy used on Miyuki and Akane. But later when they turned visible by using it again, they couldn't see Majorina when she turned herself invisible. She also used the camera on the Akanbe to make the battle difficult for the Cures. The second one is pink as Wolfrun describes. *In episode 29, she used a dice as a bait for the Cures exactly on the last day of their summer vacation. They got sucked into a game and had to complete challenge after challenge with the Bad End Commanders to get out. *In episode 35, she tried to use a gun that turns anyone into a giant robot on Wolfrun and/or Akaoni, but it ended up on Cure Happy. Once she became a robot, she needed someone to pilot her or she couldn't move at all. At one point, before making this item, the witch snatches two toy robots Wolfrun and Akaoni are playing with and puts them in her cauldron. *In episode 37, she, Wolfrun and Akaoni use dark jewels called "become-a-human" to become transfer students at Nanairogoka so any of them could become student council president to turn the school upside down. The "become-a-human" also turns her into a variant of her younger self with the identity Majo Rina. *Episode 38 marks the last of her inventions, a potion called "become-a-kid". The Cures, Wolfrun and Akaoni were exposed to it, making them toddlers and also very young at heart and immature. The "become-a-kid" also makes the Cures even weaker than usual. She later gave the antidote to reverse the spell to Wolfrun and Akaoni so they could help defeat the Cures, but their bickering causes them to toss the antidote into the air and have it spill on the Cures, reverting them back to their original ages. Pierrots' Revival All the Pretty Cures now had their hopes and happiness up after their fight with Joker. When they went to Bad End Kingdom to rescue Candy, they meet all of the commanders waiting for them. Blocking their way from saving Candy, each Pretty Cure took on each commander while Happy rescued Candy on the far mountain. March took on Majorina to fight one-on-one but Majorina does a Bad End spell, that made her younger and stronger, shocking March. She was a strong opponent for her agility and strength, but made it harder by using her magic to multiply herself to make dozens of her fighting March and all used magic balls to zap her. Just as March about to be defeated, March's willpower and her promise kept her going to keep fighting. Cure March uses March Shoot at a clone, creating dozens of balls of energy to use on them and the actual Majorina. Commanders' Rebirth After the battle and the Pretty Cures left Bad End Kingdom, Joker miraculously survived and went to visit the three commanders' dead bodies before reviving them and welcomes them. When they remembered the last battle against the Pretty Cures, they were angry and wanted to fight again. Joker introduces them the Super Akanbe (and later the Hyper Akanbe), combined by two noses and very powerful than an normal one. Wolfrun volunteer to use it before Joker giving him warnings about the Super Akanbe. Last Chance The three commanders begged Joker for another chance to defeat the Cures, to which he gives them the last black nose, which granted them their powers but would cost them their lives. The black nose allowed her to become not just younger, but a more hyper version of herself. The three of them were later ridded of their Bad Energy by Cure Happy, and she turns out to be a witch-like fairy named Majorin (or Margy in Glitter Force) who uses a wand with a glove at the tip. Personality She is cruel and cunning, and often makes inventions against the Cures. She proven to be very skilled in scheming, like in episode 29 when she baited the Cures with her dice so they would enter a game and not be able to finish their homework on their last day of summer vacation. She often clashes with Nao due to her honest and straight nature, which contrasts with her deceitful tactics. Relationships *'Bad End Generals' - Majorina would often get annoyed with Wolfrun and Akaoni for either being careless with her inventions or not being interested in them. *'Cure March' - Majorina serves as the counterpart to Cure March's straightforward and truthful personality. She once exploited this behavior in episode 42, where she finds out the Midorikawa siblings are missing an apple to make their mom's curry. When Hina and Yuuta wanted to get the apple but didn't have money for it, she lures them with hers, traps them in it, and turned it into Hyper Akanbe, which was one thing that traumatized Nao when she lured her. Abilities Majorina is known to be the inventor of the group and has the power to create many new items. In episode 5, she was shown to create a poisoned apple. She uses lizard legs, pig drool and frog farts to make the some potions. Majorina also has the ability to fly using her broomstick. Using a piece of the Black Paint of Darkness, Majorina can darken a blank page of her Picture Book of Darkness (symbolizes the brand new future). This changes the world into a Bad End alternate reality with a green sky with spider webs, causing people to lose their will to live and emit Bad Energy. Majorina collects this Bad Energy in hopes of reviving the Evil King Pierrot. She can also create Akanbe monsters using the Red Noses, which contain a Cure Decor piece within. As shown in episode 23, Majorina is capable of transforming into her younger self. While in her young form, her agility and strength increased dramatically and her abilities in hand-to-hand combat were on par with Cure March's. Majorina can also create illusionary doppelgangers to confuse the enemy. She uses her green-colored crystal ball to harness energy and fire green laser beams or zap the opponent with an electrical shock. However, this transformation is temporary (as shown in episode 28). Etymology *"Majo" literally means "witch", while "Rina" means "beloved", "pure", "queen", or "joyful". *Brooha's name is a pun on the Spanish word "Bruja" means "witch". Trivia *The Bad End alternate reality Majorina creates has a green sky filled with cobwebs. *She is the only villain from Bad End to turn into a human who has the same name, like Majo Rina. In Glitter Force, her human name is Marjorie. Gallery References Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Fairies